1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor. In particular, the present invention relates to an outer-rotor motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shaft-output motor is often used as a driving apparatus in a portable device, such as a shaver. CN 101505928A discloses a motor as described below. The motor disclosed in CN 101505928A is arranged to drive a cutting member through a transmission device joined to an output shaft thereof. The motor is arranged in a body portion of a shaver. An outer-rotor motor is able to have a smaller thickness than that of an inner-rotor motor having an equivalent output, and the outer-rotor motor therefore has greater portability. In addition, a motor whose output shaft is arranged to extend in a direction opposite to a direction of a rotor holder thereof may be adopted in a portable device, such as a shaver, in order to achieve a reduction in thickness of the portable device. The adoption of the motor as described above contributes to saving a space occupied by the motor in a body of the portable device.
When an outer-rotor motor is adopted, a rotating portion of the motor is exposed to an outside. As a result, a rotor holder included in the rotating portion may be brought into contact with a lead wire arranged to supply power to the motor. If such a contact occurs, the lead wire may be damaged. Accordingly, there is a possibility that a break or a short circuit in the lead wire will occur.
As such, the present invention provides an outer-rotor motor which is able to prevent a contact between a rotor holder and a lead wire.